


Flowers for the Queen

by Gayboleynz



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboleynz/pseuds/Gayboleynz
Summary: Everyone has their own thing, except for Katherine, who's still looking. Will she find what she wants? Or will she find what she needs?





	1. No Less Than Thirteen Orchids

Katherine felt weird. As she lay in what didn’t feel like her bed, still almost asleep, she tried to remember the events of the previous night. Not being able to remember woke her up very quickly, and she sat up, panicking. She’s on a sofa, in a very peaceful, flower-filled apartment. Alone.

 “Oh good, you’re up. Please don’t freak out.” Not alone. She turned towards the voice. “Hard not to… who are you? Where am I? What…-” “It’s alright love, you had a rough night. I’m Anna, don’t you remember me? we spoke last night. you’re at my place?”

 Katherine felt her memories blur with Anna’s words. “Something is not… right.”

“You don’t remember anything? At all?” Katherine frowned, looking down at the stray thread on the blanket she was toying with, deep in thought. “I remember asking for directions… from this... dude… and then not much?”

 Anna sat down on the couch opposite to her, handing Katherine a mug of tea, who didn’t really look at her. “Thank you. I… I don’t-” “Could you describe this… dude to me?” “I suppose. He was tall, large… Redheaded, with the ugliest beard ever, really. Seemed a bit douchey at first, but he gave me directions to… Well, not to the place I was trying to get to, for sure.” She looked at Anna, a quick, hopeful look, before trying to play it cool, taking a sip from her tea.

 “Ok, I’ll see what I can do about that, if you want me to? Anyway, where were you trying to go?” “Back to my apartment, I think. I’m new in town, and I got lost trying to find the way back from the university… Oh fuck.”

 She got up, leaving her half empty mug on the table, and started frantically looking for her shoes. “I’m supposed to be in class right now!” “Girl, I don’t think so.” “You don’t know my schedule!” “Well… what’s your name?” Katherine, having lost her patience at Anna’s cool, shot her a resigned look. “Kitty.”

 “Well, Kitty, I know you most likely don’t have class at seven a.m., now, do you?” She stopped going round Anna’s living room, dropping the one shoe she had found, as she stared blankly at Anna. “Seven?”

 “Yes. Now, finish your tea and then we can get a move on, I gotta go open the shop.”

 

* * *

 

 “Uni is that way, just go straight and you’ll get to the first building. My shop is this way, if you wanna come see.” Anna started walking in the direction of the shop, but paused to look at Katherine. “Where do you live?” “6th street, number... 3.” “Oh, you know where that is?” “Not really, no.” Anna had to laugh at Katherine’s blushy face. “I’ll show you.” As she started walking again, Katherine struggling to follow without running, Anna pointed out different places. “This is 8th Street, now you know where my place is.” They got to a corner and crossed the street. “This is Holbein Street, the main street around this part of town. Down that way is the best Ice Cream shop ever, and then this way is my shop!”

 She turned her head a little, trying to look at Katherine, but she was a bit further down the street than Anna thought. She let Katherine catch up with her, and pointed to the storefront she had stopped at. “This is Old Aragon’s book shop. She carries all the books you will need for uni.” “Oh, good. Thank you.”

 With a nod she continued to the next shop. “And this… Is my flower shop. Best one in town, if I do say so myself.” She said, while unlocking the door. They went in, and Katherine’s curiosity got the best of her; she started touching everything, and Anna would have stopped her, but noticing that Kitty was smiling for the first time that day, she let her be.

 “It looks really nice, Anna, but I don’t know much about flowers, to be honest-” “You wouldn’t want to anyways, it’s boring as fuck.” Said a voice from the door. “Good morning to you too, Boleyn.” Anna’s eye roll was present in her voice as well.

 “Good morning I suppose.” She said while walking in, sending a weird look in Kitty’s direction. Katherine couldn’t help but notice all the tattoos the woman had. “I know you’re not open yet, but did my child by any chance leave a request for…” Boleyn squinted at a piece of paper; “no less than thirteen red… orchids? She said she spoke to you about them last week.”

 “She did, although orchids are not really measured in units…” “And you took her seriously?” “I take her more seriously than I take you.” Anna added, while going to the back room to fetch orchids, sending a little grin in Kitty’s direction, who couldn’t help but laugh.

 “And who are you, if I may know? You seem awfully familiar, but I don’t know why.” Boleyn asked. Katherine was slightly thrown off. She knew who the other woman was. It could be weird. “Well this is going to be awkward… I’m your… Cousin. Katherine Howard? I don’t expect you to remember me but I do know who you are, and I-” “OOOH, So that’s why you look familiar! Why didn’t anyone tell me you were coming? What are you doing here anyways?”

 “It’s a long story, really.” Katherine said, avoiding looking at Boleyn. “Well, it’d be nice to catch up. Fancy a nice breakfast? If you are not too busy with Anna, that is.” “WAIT! GIVE HER MY NUMBER!” Came Anna’s voice from the backroom. “Come out here and give it to her yourself, you coward! Didn’t I teach you anything on how to treat a lady?”

 Anna poked her head through the door. “Not really, no. Anyway, it’s not that-” She looked at Katherine and added “Kitty, I… I just want to know you are doing alright after last night, ok?” Katherine nodded, and in a bold move that surprised everyone including herself, she took boleyn’s piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her number for Anna. “Promise to text me? I do know where you live, after all.” She said, blushing and not daring to take her eyes from the paper.

 Anna finally came out of the backroom, handing Boleyn her flowers without really looking at anything other than Kitty, And a little breathlessly she whispered a soft “Sure, Kitty.” While she took the paper from Katherine’s hand, who still wouldn’t look at her.

 “Well, how much for the flowers, mate?” She got no answer. “Silence means it’s free, so... I’m leaving. You coming?” Katherine had finally managed to look at Anna. “Yeah. Uh.. wait, what, sorry I-” Boleyn laughed and was barely able to contain her mischief when saying “Oh, let’s go ‘Kitty’. You can come by again later.”

 Still blushing as she walked out the door with Boleyn, Katherine thought how much things had improved since she woke up that morning. Even if her newfound cousin wouldn’t stop laughing at her.


	2. The Old Witch’s Curse

Anne started to make her way across the street.

“So... Katherine, will you tell me what you are doing in town? Other than... Flirting with my best friend?” “I wasn’t-” She turns to Anne to protest, but seeing her face, smile in place, so ready to make fun of her, makes her turn around and take a deep breath. “I came here for uni. I got here yesterday and well, other than asking for directions, I don’t remember much else.” She turned her gaze to the ground, looking at her feet as she stepped up to the sidewalk.

“Partying too hard already?” Her words were light, but Anne was immediately worried. It sounded so much like her first night in town. “I… Yeah, I guess so.” “Well, there’s no hangover that Jane’s pancakes won’t fix.” She said, while opening the door of the bakery they had just arrived at.

The inside smelled heavenly, like every morning, with all the usual baked goods Jane cooked displayed on the counter. It was still early enough that the flour in the air hadn’t settled yet in the empty bakery, and it shined in the light coming through the windows, making everything look very peaceful to Anne. However, that peace was short-lived, cause not five seconds in a very agitated Liz jumped at her.

“Mum! Jane won’t let me have more than 5 pancakes!” “Good! Jane, does that mean I can have the rest?” “But muumm!” “Be nice now, kid, I got your flowers!” But Liz wasn’t really paying attention anymore, instead she was looking at Katherine.

She seemed a little out of place, standing by the door. Anne supposed it was too early to talk to such an excited child, and so she was very glad (for once) when she saw Jane’s slightly surprised face appear from behind the counter. “Liz, Jane, There’s someone I want you both to meet. This is my cousin, Katherine.”

At this she smiled, looking back to Katherine, who was a little panicked but who waved and got closer to Liz. “Hello, and please, call me Kitty!” “Well, hello Kitty, what would you like for breakfast?” said Jane, walking towards her while wiping some flour off from her hands on her apron, before shaking Kitty’s hand.

“Oh well, Both Anne and Liz have mentioned pancakes…?” “I want pancakes too, I’ll set a table for us.” added Anne, while moving behind the counter and handing Liz some plates and forks.

“Well, I’ll get on with the pancakes then. Anne, be a dear and handle any customers that come in, please.” “Sure. You know I’ll get orders mixed up though.”

Liz took the plates to a table and sat down, while Anne made herself coffee. She was unusually quiet, and in Anne’s experience, that couldn’t be good. “Um... Kitty?” There we go, thought Anne. “I like your pink hair. And you seem nice. But… I thought we didn’t have any family.” Katherine did seem a little taken aback by this, but didn’t seem to think much before answering. “I thought so too, you know? Your mom and I were very little the last time we saw each other.”

Anne just listened. She had not anticipated their lack of close family to be present in Elizabeth’s mind. Anne herself didn’t remember when she told her they didn’t have any, so it didn’t occur to her that introducing Katherine would be an issue. An issue that Kitty herself solved. “But I’m very happy we ran into each other today, cause now we’ve met.” Liz’s face lit up. “Really? I’m glad too, we can be friends!” Anne could feel Liz get progressively more excited. “Do you like drawing? I love drawing! And I also like animals! Dogs are my favorite, cause they are everywhere! Do you like dogs? And-”

At this point she stood up, as if that would help her get even louder, and Anne could see her take air in to scream some more nonsense. “Ok love, that’s enough, let's just eat our pancakes, and Kitty will answer your ‘calm’ questions later, yeah?” Liz let out all the air and smiled. “does that mean I get more pancakes?”

“Well-” Anne started. “You get one more and that’s it.” Intercepted Jane. “Who is the mom here, Seymour?” “She’s had five already! She just told you this.” Anne turned her head to look at Liz, who was smiling as innocently as she could manage. “You get one more and that’s it.”

With a little smile on her face directed at Anne, Jane put a plate filled with pancakes on the table, while Anne sat down. “Kitty, would you like some tea, love?” asked Jane, while prepping her own. Kitty answered without taking her attention from the pancakes. “Oh, no, it’s alright. Thank you.”

While Anne distributed the pancakes, she couldn’t help but ask. “Kitty, I know you said you came here for uni but… How did you end up at Anna’s? Do you really not remember?” Kitty froze, with a forkful midair, and focused on Liz, who had already shoved half a pancake into her mouth. “Well, yes. I’ve been trying to, all morning, but nothing really comes to mind about what might have happened-” She looked at Anne. “I’m sorry, I just… I should probably talk to Anna and find out. I was too out of sorts earlier to ask her about it.”

At this, Jane sat down with her tea. “Love, that really sounds sketchy, has this happened to you before?” “No, not really. One night I drank too much I couldn’t remember where I had left my shoes, but that’s it. This feels very different. I know I should be more scared, but-”

She didn’t finish her sentence, instead staring at some random point near Anne for a second. “You put your sleeve on your plate, Anne. In the syrup.”

“Oh shit.” While Liz laughed at her mom trying to clean the syrup off, Kitty continued.

“I’m just gonna talk to Anna after class today.” Jane didn’t seem convinced, but she tried to hide her worry behind her cup of tea. “Talking about class...shouldn’t we be going somewhere, Liz?” Anne looked at her daughter, who was very stealthily trying to steal a pancake portion from her plate. “School? maybe?” 

“It’s still early, mum, we can finish breakfast, and maybe go to the bookshop? Cause I’ve been good.” “When did you get so good at telling the time, and, oi, you are stealing MY PANCAKES and have the guts to say you’ve been good?”

 

* * *

 

Having left Katherine and Jane to finish their breakfast, Anne and Liz walked down the street, all the way to the bookshop. Anne knew they still had time, but the thought of running into a certain  _ Catherine  _ so early in the morning didn’t thrill her.

That’s why she was very pleasantly surprised when it was not Old Aragon’s voice who called out “Just a minute!” when they came in. Liz didn’t wait to wander in through the shelves, while Anne looked around just in case Aragon was hiding somewhere. She heard Liz shouting “Good morning, Cathy!” after a while, followed by the sound of several books falling to the ground.

Anne tried to find the source in between the shelves, walking way too quickly, trying to find Liz, her mind ignoring anything that wasn’t a very redheaded, very short person. Which is why she didn’t really notice when she bumped into someone at the turn of a corner.

She was short, but definitely not redheaded. Anne couldn’t help but notice that there were several books on the floor, and didn’t really stop herself from picking them up.

“I’m sorry, I-” She started, but she lost her train of thought the moment she made eye contact. She just mindlessly handed the other woman the books so she could stack them on their place.

“It’s ok, I’m easily startled anyway, and Liz didn’t mean any harm.” “Oh, I meant for um… bumping into you.” “Oh. well, that’s ok too, I think.” She said, frowning a little at her own awkwardness. Anne finally was able to form coherent thoughts. “Wait, how do you know my daughter?” “She comes in almost everyday… At least since I’ve been here. How do you not know this?”

“I know she comes here, but I just thought she would be annoying that old witch Aragon to be honest, not you. Who are you, by the way?”

“I’m Catherine. The old witch’s god-daughter.” She said this in a very serious tone, but Anne could see the faintest smile that told her she wasn’t in real trouble.

“Well then. I just put my foot in my mouth, didn’t I? I’m Anne Boleyn, I work on the other side of the flowershop.” Anne waited for a reply, but it didn’t come. “Nice to meet you?” she added, unsure.

“Sorry I made this weird, I just… It’s nice to meet you too, but… I got to tell you, I’ve been hearing your name almost everyday for a week, and this feels strange.” Anne was sure most of what she had heard wouldn’t be good, and so she picked up some more books, trying to think.

“Oh. I understand. Has it been Liz or Aragon talking-” “MUM! Can I take this book?”

Liz´s’ yelling made Catherine jump. “Liz, honey, you need to stop screaming.” Said Anne, while looking around for her.

Liz poked her head from behind a shelf. “Ok, Sorry. Can I take this or not? Also we are gonna be late.”

Anne handed the books she had picked up to Catherine, who had already put the rest of them on their place. “How much for the book?” Asked Anne, turning to Cathy. Making eye contact proved a mistake, cause suddenly she felt as if her feet were stuck to the ground.

“I have no idea, I need to scan it.” Cathy just stared for a moment, thinking, Anne supposed. “Thanks for helping, by the way.” she finally said, and after a second she brushed past Anne on her way to the register, where Liz was waiting with her book.

Anne stood still for a second longer before following her. Cathy was making Liz laugh about something as she scanned the book, pointing at the flowers that Liz had left next to the register on her way in. Liz took the flowers and the book the moment Anne reached her, and gave a little tug on Anne’s sleeve.

Anne bent down so that Liz could whisper in her ear. “Mum can you pay for it? it’s 10 pounds, and I only have… None.” Anne, with an eyeroll and a little smile towards Cathy, who was looking very amused at their conversation, paid for the book. Liz tugged at her sleeve again.

“Can you also give Cathy one of the flowers? I can’t reach over, I’m too short.” Anne took one of the flowers from the bunch, and handed it to Cathy, who looked very confused. Anne just shrugged, and tried to ignore the tingling in her hand from Catherine’s fingers brushing against it when she took the flower. She was too damn old to be feeling like this.

“Cathy...” Liz started, with as much seriousness as her little body could hold. “this is for being nice to me. Also, I know I’m like… Your only friend, so I want to go to the movies with you.”

Anne took a deep breath. That kid would be the death of her. Cathy was blushing very hard, which Anne couldn’t help but think was really cute, but she also didn’t seem to know what to say.

“I’m going to the movies too, so it’s not like you’re gonna have to be alone with a six year old.”

“But mum! I didn’t invite you!” “Yeah, but I’m your mom and I kinda have to go with you, love.”

Liz looked ready to protest, but Cathy interrupted her. “Alright. How’s wednesday for you guys? Cinema is cheaper and it’s my day off, so…” she looked at Anne, and it was obvious that she was feeling very unsure about the whole plan. Anne couldn’t help herself.

“That’s perfect! We have to get going, but I’ll come by later and we can talk about our date?” Anne realized what she had said and made an awkward face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-”

Cathy laughed and, looking down with a smile at the flower she was twirling in her hand, she replied: “Well that’s… one way of saying it. Really, if I didn’t know better, I’d say a certain old witch has cursed you to say embarrassing stuff.” 

The mischievous look she gave Anne made her heart flutter. They looked at each other quietly, but soon enough Liz interrupted that.

“Mum… we are gonna be late. For real late.” Elizabeth sounded in a real hurry all of a sudden, and Anne couldn’t stop being taken by the arm and dragged towards the door.

“Bye, Cathy!” 

Elizabeth was so focused on getting out that she didn’t even look at Catherine as she talked to her, instead trying not to squish the flowers too much while opening the door.

Anne said her goodbyes and followed her daughter outside. It had been a really long morning. Maybe she really was cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go yell at me about this on tumblr, I'd love it.


	3. Tears on a ham sandwich

Jane watched as Liz talked excitedly while taking her mom and her flowers out of the bakery. For once Anne had remembered where to leave all the dirty dishes and Jane wasn’t really in a hurry to deal with them. It was very satisfying to know that she had some influence on her after all.

Katherine quickly caught her attention back. She had finished her pancakes and was staring through the window, looking as if she was an abandoned puppy. Jane realized that probably the girl wanted to go with Anne, but feared to impose herself.

“So, Kitty, you go to Uni here?” Jane already knew the answer, but it was the easiest route to a proper conversation. “Yeah, I still have half an hour until class starts, though”. Kitty looked embarrassed for a second after that, and Jane didn’t miss it.

“You ok, love?” “Yeah, I just…” She blushed profoundly before looking at Jane “Anna said she’d show me the way to my apartment, and then Anne came and I forgot about it, and I still have no idea where I am”.

“Well, this is Sixth street. Number 1, love. Does that help in any way?” Jane doubted that Kitty would make it to class on time if she was that lost, but her doubts dissipated with the big smile that appeared on Kitty’s face.

“That helps a lot, actually! Thank you Jane! I’m a disaster really, my apartment is probably two doors down the street, and I didn’t even recognize the place when I came in…” She seemed to realize she was starting to ramble, and she stopped talking, tucking a bit of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

“Well then, I’ll get you a snack so that you don’t get hungry halfway through your classes, and then you can be off, I suppose.” Kitty looked at Jane with the most surprised look on her face. Funny as it was for Jane to see, she thought it was good that kitty was making eye contact, which was more than could be said for most of the time they had been together.

“Jane, I’m very grateful but you don’t need to… Really, it’s fine.” The only thing Kitty could do was follow Jane into the kitchen, stumbling over her protests that were being ignored.

“So tell me, are you on your own here? I know moving out of home to go to uni can be... stressful. And... Do you like ham?” Jane busied herself cooking, hoping that no one would come into the shop. She knew she shouldn’t look at Kitty, who was standing awkwardly near the entrance of the kitchen. Jane waited, ham in hand. Kitty finally let out a sigh and moved into the kitchen.

“Yes, I do like it.” Jane waited for her to continue. She realized getting Kitty to open up would take a lot of waiting. “And it’s not like I had a lot of support back home, I… I’ll make it on my own.”

She didn’t sound convinced, but Jane smiled at her and pointed to a roll of tinfoil that was just a little out of her reach. Kitty cut a piece and handed it to Jane.

“It’s just a little scary to know that so many things can go wrong and there’s no one… like last night. And that was only the first day.” her voice got lower with each word, so much that Jane could barely hear the end of it. She noticed Kitty’s eyes getting misty, and her whole body going stiff, her breathing fast. Her motherly instincts got the better of Jane and she stopped Kitty’s panic with the softest voice she could manage to use.

“You’ve also made three new friends on your second day. And Anne is your family, love. And a good person. You can come to us anytime. You’re not alone anymore, Kitty.”

Her words seemed to work, but still she couldn’t help herself when a single tear slid down Katherine’s face. Jane caught it with her thumb, giving Katherine’s cheek a soft pat afterwards.

“Well this is getting heavy, I think that’s my cue to leave.” added Kitty with a small smile, taking the sandwich that Jane had wrapped for her and just nodding, making more tears fall, while starting to back out towards the door.

“Thank you, Jane, for everything. I-” “No need to thank me love. Feel free to come by anytime.” Kitty just smiled, taking another step backwards that made her bump into the door frame. Kitty was most definitely a very awkward teenager, and Jane couldn’t help but find her childishness adorable, barely containing her laughter.

Kitty had already turned to leave when Jane finally realized what might have happened the previous night, and she had an idea. “Kitty! Can I ask you a favour?”

Kitty turned back, almost bumping into the door frame again. “Sure.”

“I need a babysitter for this afternoon, would you be up for it? It’s for my baby boy, Eddie... He’s two. Oh, and Liz is probably gonna be here too.” Katherine seemed to think about it for a moment. “I can do that. My last class ends at four, is that ok?”

“It’s just perfect. Thank you, love.”

Jane watched as Kitty smiled and with a soft goodbye left the bakery. Jane’s own smile had faded the moment Katherine couldn’t see her anymore. She surprised herself, having warmed up to Katherine so quickly. Jane didn’t consider herself a trusting person, but that girl was in clear need of a parent figure, and Jane found herself wondering... If she would ever be the mother Katherine needed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jane’s day went by in blur. At some point Anna stopped by to get a snack, and Jane found herself asking about Katherine. The blush that appeared on Anna’s face didn’t get past Jane, and soon it became a game too fun not to play it.

“How did you meet her, by the way? She didn’t say.” “Oh you know, just... around.” “Well, she seems like a lovely young woman, doesn’t she?” Jane couldn’t help but smile at Anna’s blushing.

“So you think your… Kitty, what happened to her last night?” Anna didn’t seem ready for the question, and she acted distracted looking at the pastries on the counter. Jane just waited, looking at her.

“I… I found her with him. He almost had her, Jane, I-” no more words left her mouth, and she just stood there, with her mouth open. Jane didn’t have an answer either. She just quietly took the pastry that she knew was Anna’s favorite and wrapped it.

Anna silently took it and left. Jane was left thinking for the rest of the day. Of all the possible scenarios she had imagined, this had almost been the worst one. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, that’s all you will probably need. Any questions?” Kitty stared at Jane wide eyed. Jane hadn’t realized she had been talking for the last twenty minutes, but she wasn’t really in a hurry to leave the apartment. Kitty just nodded slowly, and Jane continued: “Anne is gonna be dropping Liz off in like an hour or so, but she likes playing with Eddie, so don’t worry about it.”

Jane moved around the living room, tidying up as she thought about anything else to say. However, all of Anne’s stuff thrown about the place distracted her. When had she had the time? It wasn’t even her house.

“Sorry about all this… Anne is just messy.”

“It’s ok, I know living with children can be a lot sometimes, don’t worry about it.” Jane was about to address the implication of Anne being a child, when a sudden noise coming from the kitchen distracted them both, and they rushed to see what had happened.

Edward had woken up from his nap, and had decided to play with the cutlery drawer, taking it off its place and spilling its contents on the kitchen floor. He smiled at them when they came in, and Jane let out a sigh at seeing him unharmed, and with a grin looked at Katherine.

“Guess I’ll be leaving, then. Good luck!” Before Kitty could say anything, Jane was already gone, leaving Katherine to deal with the mess in the kitchen.

She left the apartment, stopping for a second after closing the door behind her. She knew what she had to do, and it wouldn’t be easy. But she was determined. Enough people had been hurt already. People she loved, people she cared about.

No one deserved what had happened to them, least of all Kitty.

 

Jane would make things right for her. For all of them.

 

Henry didn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took an extra week, life is hard sometimes.


End file.
